


Shadows and Light

by Weebo1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shinheki no Kyojin, Titan, Violence, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebo1/pseuds/Weebo1
Summary: (Y/n) was always different but she never knew why. Maybe it was because of her very fast healing or maybe her crazy strength. Or maybe the fact that her scars always heal to look pitch black. No one know why they are black, but it definitely has an impact on how people see her.Only three humans have ever really accepted her, but her parents aren't in that three. She was abandoned at the age of five and she took care of herself for years. Now the reason I said humans. Was because this girl, could Become a Titan.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**••**

"(Y/n)!" Eren yelled as I ran over. "We were just looking for you." He smiled and I chuckled. "Sorry, I got a little held up." I explained, gently rubbing my scarred arm. I have a few scars but they always heal Black. I don't know why, but people don't come near me because of them.

"Come on, let's go!" Eren said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me behind him. I kept up with him but he didn't let go of my arm. It was comforting that someone didn't care about my scars. My parents hated me for it, they abandoned me when I was five. I don't care though, I'm better without them.

"(Y/n), there you are." Mikasa said and I waved. "Hey Mikasa. Are they here?" I asked, referring to the Scout Regiment. She nodded. I grew excited and tried to look over the crowd but to no avail. I saw a clump of wooden crates off to the side. I looked to Eren and pointed to the Crates, he nodded and we both climbed on top of them.

And there they were, the Scout Regiment. They were amazing, one of them looked my way but immediately looked back down. I thought it was my scars at first but then I saw the horrified looks on the faces of the other Regiment members. I also noticed that there were a lot less, I overheard a few people talking about how the others got killed.

A woman then ran in front of them asking where her son was, a man handed her something wrapped in a bloody rag. She opened it and it was an severed arm. "That's all that was left of him. I'm sorry." The Captain said and I looked at the now crying woman sadly.

After a while the Regiment left and the crowd cleared. I had to drag Eren away after hitting a guy in the head with a stick. Mikasa took him and I let her sort that out. After that happened, I helped Eren pick up the kindling and walked back to their house with them.

"Hello (Y/n), it's good to see you again." Eren's mom smiled and I nodded. "Pleasure to see you again as well, Mrs. Yeager." I smiled, I'm pretty polite whenever I'm around peoples parents for some reason. After a while I decided to go, I said goodbye to Eren and Mikasa and then left.

I sat at the edge of a river which no one went to very often, well, except Me, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. There weren't very many houses here either. It was perfect for when I wanted to get away from people. I laid on the grass and took a deep breath.

 _"Why am I like this? Did I do something wrong?"_ I heard a faint yell. "Eren!" His mom was yelling after him. Eren? What did he do? I ran in the direction of the yelling and saw him running, I ran after him and saw Mikasa trailing behind me. We kept chasing after him and eventually saw Armin getting beat by a few guys.

They brought up their fists and got ready to hit Eren. But they saw Mikasa and I so they ran. "When did you get here (Y/n)?" Eren asked and I shrugged. "I heard your mom yell after you." I explained as Armin got up. "You alright?" I asked as I rushed to him since he stumbled a bit. "Yeah. Fine." He said and stood.

**••**

We were back at the river I was just at, I was laying down with my leg dangling off the side of a block of stone. I closed my eyes and blocked everything out, the others were probably talking about whatever happened earlier. I was brought out of my peace by a huge shake in the ground that caused me and the others to fly up.

"Ow!" I yelped as I fell. I held my head and looked to my friends. "What the hell was that!" I thought out loud and saw people rushing to the Wall. "The Wall! Let's Go!" I yelled as we all ran to the wall. Everyone was Horrified by the sight of a Titan peering over the top of the Wall.

"That's impossible! That wall is 50 Meters! No Titan has been able to see past it!" A random man from the crowd yelled. The Titan then kicked the Gate, completely obliterating it. I was terrified as I watched other people get hit by boulders and Debris.

Eren and Mikasa suddenly ran forward, I tried to follow them but was pushed back by the crowd. I lost the others and found myself running from a Titan. I'm going to die. The only thought in my mind. I yelled and punched the hand of the Titan that picked me up.

"WAIT!" I yelled and he actually did. "Put me down?" I said and he proceeded to put me down. "Did you just understand me?" I asked and he nodded. "You did speak to me." He said and I nearly fell over in shock. "I can talk—I can talk to Titans. And they can talk to me!" I thought out loud as I paced around.

"What is going- ON!" I yelped as he picked up once again. "We've got to go!" He said and started walking. After we were outside of the wall, I was in awe of outside. It was beautiful. "This is what's outside the wall? It's so pretty." I said under my breath. We then proceeded to go through the forest.

I was met with tons of Titans, but I was still pretty scared of them however. "You're back—What's with the human?" A female one asked pointing to me. "I-I'm (Y/n)." I stuttered in fear of them eating me once the Titan set me down. "Did she just talk to us?" The same one asked in shock as the others were also just as confused.

They weren't actually as scary as they seem. They were actually pretty nice. I learned all their names and learned that I can also turn into a Titan. I look like a bigger version of myself but with pointed ears and my entire eyes are pitch black.

I still had my (h/l) (h/c) hair but I can't exactly die however. If a limb gets cut off, a replacement made out of black mass will appear and I can use it like a normal limb. If you cut the nape of my neck, it just makes me angry and the Black mass surrounds my body and I look like a shadow with glowing (F/c) eyes.

**••**

I shot up from my realistic dream and saw Mikasa right next to me. She told me they were handing out rations, I nodded and followed her out.

We were met with Armin coming back with pieces of bread for each of us. "Where's (Y/n)?" I asked as I took the bread. Both of them stayed silent. "Well?" I asked confused on why they weren't answering. "She wasn't on the ship. We haven't seen her, we think she's dead." Mikasa said quietly, quieter than normal.

"What?" I breathed out, my eyes stinging with tears. My best friend, (Y/n)...Dead...No. She wouldn't die, not so easily! Right?! Tears started coming out of my eyes. I loved her, and now she's gone. The Titans took two people I loved most! I'll kill all of them!


	2. Chapter 2

**••**

It's been around 7 years since I left, I'm Nineteen now. I've lived with the Titans and survived outside the walls. Outside was more than you could ever imagine, there were huge bodies of water everywhere and huge and much denser forests than inside the walls. 

Along with mountains and Caves, It's all just beautiful. I was laying on the ground, looking up at the sky through the trees. I heard the rushed footsteps of my huge friend, Paul. I hurriedly jumped out of the way as he passed. "Paul, calm down. What's wrong?" I asked and he sat down.

"More Humans! They've killed a lot of us! We need to run!" He said as I nodded and put my hand to my chin to think. "You run and get the others out of here. I'll deal with the humans." I said and he nodded.

He quickly took off to get the others. I heard the footsteps of the humans Paul was supposedly talking about. I stood up and got ready. They finally reached the small clearing I was in, they were shocked that a human had survived here. 

They couldn't see my face due to my mask. "Who are you?" The short one asked as he stepped forward. "Stay where you are or your team will pay the consequences." I said and he stopped. "Answer my question. Who—" I cut him off. 

"How many?" I asked and an irk mark visibly appeared on his forehead. "What do you mean?" He asked and I chuckled. "How many did you kill, the Titans I mean." I asked. "10-15? Why?" A brunette in the back asked. _"Eren?"_ I thought but quickly dismissed it. "That's 10-15 of my friends dead." I said and took off my mask. 

"You do realize, those are Titans." The short man in front said. He took a step forward, I smirked and darted. I grabbed Eren and rushed back to my spot as I stole his blades and held one to his neck as I held him with my other arm. Did I forget to mention that I can run the speed of light?

"Hello again Eren. Shame we have to meet like this." I whispered into his ear and his eyes widened. "(Y/n)?" He breathed out and my smirk grew. "Eren!" The short one said and stepped forward again, I pressed the blade against Eren's throat. "One more step and him as well as the rest of your team dies." I said and he stopped.

"It's all of us against you." He said and I chuckled. "You sure?" I said and ran at a few of the others, knocking them out. I went back to Eren and held the blade back to his neck. We were left with Four of the others left. I recognized Mikasa but the others I didn't.

One had brown hair with a slight red tint, another had blonde slicked back hair. And then the shorty. "Seems like most of your team flaked." I smiled and they all looked around at their now heavily injured teammates.

**••**

I looked at the unconscious team members on the ground, (Y/n) would never do this. But those black scars all over her body say otherwise. 

_"What happened to you (Y/n)? We all thought you were dead."_ I thought and looked at the black scarred girl that held my recently stolen blade to my neck. All that was left of the team were Levi, Mikasa, Hanji, and Erwin. How did she do this all by herself? It's only been 7 years.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't hurt them!" Levi yelled and she chuckled. "Guess I lied." She smiled, but this smile wasn't like her old one. It wasn't genuine, were those Titans really her friends? That's not possible. They're Titans, she's a human. 

"Leave. Don't kill anyone else, and don't come back." She said and pushed me towards the others.

**••**

"Leave. Don't kill anyone else, and don't come back." I said and pushed Eren towards his remaining teammates. The short one then tried to attack me. I dodged easily, I was much faster than him. I kicked him in the chest, pushing him back a bit. I sighed and decided to use my last option. 

I ripped a piece of flesh from my arm and went into Titan form, (h/l) (h/c), black eyes and all. I couldn't understand them the best but I think the short one told the others to kill me. _"_ _Yeah? Good luck with that."_ I thought.

They circled around me. They kept flying at me but I moved out of the way just in time. I cut it close a couple times but I healed right up. One got out of my sight and cut the nape of my neck, my neck is tougher and it wasn't deep enough so it wouldn't kill me and it hurt. 

I roared out in pain but the black mass started covering my body till I was a Shadow, my Violet eyes glowing. All of them were taken aback, I roared and charged at them. But they moved out of the way, I assumed they left so I went after my friends. I ran in their direction until I saw a huge clearing with them in it. 

"(Y/n)! Are they gone?" Paul asked and I nodded. "I believe so. I think we're good." I answered and everyone sighed in relief. "Thanks (Y/n)!" My friend, Angel, said and hugged me. Her dark brown hair getting in my face making me laugh.

They act totally different when they're around humans since they're just fooling around most of the time. "No problem!" I said and decided to change back. "It's getting late, I think we should sleep." They don't need to sleep but I've gotten them In the habit. 

They nodded and laid down, I leaned up against Angel and soon fell asleep. Not knowing a certain team was watching me.


End file.
